


Pool of the Opera

by Pineau_noir



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: A masked man rules over the Opera Populaire. He is Wade Wilson, the Phantom of the Opera and he yearns for his muse, his Christine.Along the way he meets a young stagehand, Peter.





	Pool of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I saw Phantom in the fall and the sequel last night and had some...thoughts. 
> 
> So I felt compelled to churn this out while my kids played games in the other room.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ETA: I had to go back and add 2 words because 798 words was driving me crazy.

#### 1881, Paris 

He crept along the catwalks of the Opera Populaire. He saw that snob Carlotta, that untalented mockery of musical talent, singing for the new owners. He knew his pupil, his _Christine_ had twice the talent and yet she was still relegated to the background, just a chorus girl.

The two men were fawning over the prima donna as if she was shitting gold. He crept around a stagehand, a young man with chestnut hair, and sliced the rope holding the backdrop, reveling in the screams.

Christine did indeed shine as she performed the aria that night for the masses. He hated that he had to share her but knew she was not yet ready to be fully possessed by him. He saw a fresh faced man in a box seat, heard him shouting over the rest.

He crept through the passages of the theater so he could visit Christine and take her to his underground lair. The young stagehand from earlier bumped into him, stilling. 

“So sorry, sir. Please don’t hurt me!”

“I am on important business, you must be on your way…” he trailed off.

“Peter, I’m Peter, sir. Please don’t kill me!”

He chuckled at that. He could never hurt an innocent with such beautiful brown eyes and such a luscious bottom. 

“No, Peter, you are free to go but do not tarry!”

He thought on how the young man had not stared at his disfigurement, he had not recoiled from his touch. But, alas, he must hurry to see his Christine, his pupil.

He reached her dressing room. He heard her talking to the young man from the box seat, the one whose shouts of "brava" overpowered the rest of the audience.

“Oh, Raoul, it is you! It has been so long!”

“Ah, little Lottie, how you have grown. So beautiful and such talent. You must dine with me tonight.”

He growled and as soon as he heard the fop, the Vicomte, leave, he entered Christine's dressing room.

“Christine, it is I, your angel of music.”

Suddenly the masked man faced the audience. 

“No, you know what, fuck this! People, women _aren’t_ commodities." He looked back at the room, his eyes settling on Christine. "Christine, dear one, you have a beautiful voice but you need to be your own person. I know this is a shitty time period for women, but find a man who will treat you right. Don’t settle for a rich dandy who doesn’t respect you. And **definitely** don’t let me try to make you my possession and ultimately sexually assault you. Because Imma try and use your love for your pretty boy against you and threaten his life to try and get you in bed. You don’t need a man to be happy!

“Hey! Peter! Quit lurking! You looked at me like a human instead of a monster! Wanna move to New York and work on building a safe, sane, and consensual relationship based on mutual affection and trust? 

“Yeah? No? Either is fine. I feel like this has been a learning experience. My name is Wade, by the by.” 

Peter and Christine gaped at him. 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t think you’re a monster, sir. Wade,” he gasped. 

“Well, I’m morally ambiguous but I’ve got to say I’m going to draw the line at assault disguised as passion and love. Oh, and baby boy, just so you know, these scars that you have been so polite about do in fact cover my whole body so if that’s a deal breaker, I understand.” 

“No, it’s fine, Wade. They don’t bother me. And you do intrigue me. As long as you keep your promise to not try and keep me as a possession or abuse me, I think we may have the start of a beautiful life together.” 

“Great, let’s bounce, Petey. Bye Christine! Remember don’t settle. And don’t come to New York in a decade and pretend that love never dies and that we had this whirlwind romance. I was a creep to you, don’t forget it. But I’m going to do better.” 

She was still speechless when Raoul re-entered her dressing room. 

“Raoul, I have no idea what just happened,” she muttered.

****

Peter, who was stronger than he looked and well equipped to physically stop Wade if needed, never needed to stop the disfigured man from harming him physically or mentally. And Wade, who needed to grow and have acceptance, found love in Peter. They lived as happily ever after as they could. 

****

Christine dumped Raoul after she caught him gambling his savings away. She lived a full and rich life with her best friend, Meg, by her side. They took Paris by storm, singing and dancing and loving each other. 

****

**Like Wade said, she didn’t need a man.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> I'm new to Spideypool but they occupy a large space in my heart. I especially like the ability to break the fourth wall and change the HUGELY problematic parts of the story. I get that it's basically a soap opera with music but still. I was really happy to have Wade do a 180 and change the entire story. Pretty much everything Wade says is what I think about it. Original Phantom is fun because of its campyness. But for some reason Andrew Lloyd Webber has a complete hard-on for the Phantom. Who, btw is a complete creep.


End file.
